A New Battlefield
by Rude's Mom
Summary: Whistler delivers an offer from the Powers That Be.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A New Battlefield

Author: Rude's Mom

Disclaimer: I own neither BVTS nor Stargate: SG:1. The characters and universes depicted in this story belong to Mutant Enemy and other corporate entities.

Author Notes: This little AU begins between seasons 2 & 3 of Buffy and early season 2 of Stargate.

* * *

From his vantage point in the back booth Whistler watched as a girl older than her years picked up the latest order from the kitchen. The perky cheerleader from Hemery High would have died a thousand deaths at the thought of working in this dive. The Slayer from Sunnydale would have caused a thousand deaths at the same thought. The Slayer would have also realized that there was a demon in the house. But the girl once known as Buffy the Vampire Slayer was oblivious anything beyond the SOS that she was taking to a loudmouthed truck driver with wandering hands. It was looking like his odds of survival were improving Whistler thought as she headed in his direction.

"What will you have," she asked, not even bothering to look at her customer, her pen ready to write down his order.

"You toots," the balance demon replied.

She looked up and her eyes narrowed.

"You," she spat. "Haven't you done enough to screw up my life?"

"Hey, just the messenger. You did good though kid. You saved the world. Again," he said carefully. "Can we talk as soon as your shift ends? The Powers have an offer for you."

"And I should trust them because..."

"Do you really want to spend the rest of your life here? Seriously, this job is even more of a dead end than your old one if you know what I mean."

"I'm off at 9."

"Okay. For now I'll have a coffee with a slice of pecan pie."

- - -

"So, talk," the girl said as they left the diner.

"Like I said before, you did good kid. By stopping Acathla's portal, you saved the world," Whistler said.

"Yeah, and killed Angel in the process. Not to mention getting kicked out of my home by my mother and being lied to by Xander."

"Buffy, you didn't have choice once the portal started to open. Sending Angel through it was the only way to stop it. If he could, Angel would tell you the same thing. As for Xander, he thought he was doing what was best. Think about it, would you have fought as hard if you thought Angel's soul might have been restored? The stakes were too high. Xander understood that and he will have to live with the consequences, just like you are doing. Being a Champion is _never_ easy kid, if it was, everyone would be a Champion," Whistler explained. "Now your mother, that's a bit different. I'd like to say that she would welcome you back with open arms but I'd be lying."

Buffy stopped short. "This your idea of a pep talk?"

"Nope," he said as he also came to a stop. "Just clearing up stuff before we get down to business."

"Which is?"

"Straight to the point, I like that. The Powers don't want you to go back to Sunnydale toots. They want Kendra's successor to take over."

The Slayer started walking again. "Why?"

"Because two Slayers were never meant to exist in the same place at the same time. Kendra didn't stick around long enough for it to be a problem but the new slayer will have nowhere else to go. She's got no family and once her Watcher's gone, she'll have nothing. If you're both in Sunnydale, it won't end well. Old Rupes will be _your_ Watcher, she'll be an afterthought. She'll go bad and be a danger to everyone around her. If you're not there, she'll be damn good Slayer."

"So I'm the problem," she said bitterly. "Figures."

"No, the situation will be the problem, that's why the Powers want to make this offer. You take up the good fight on a completely different battlefield. You get a new support system, one that won't expect you to be the only fighter or even want you to be. And you won't ever be truly alone again."

"I'm listening."

- - -

Whistler sat on the room's sole chair as the Slayer paced back and forth like a caged tiger. Maybe this wasn't going to work out as well as he hoped. Unfortunately, not only was she between him and the door, she was more than fast enough to stop him if he tried to exit out the window. Sometimes it sucked to be him.

She finally came to a stop.

"So if I say no, this Juli-who is going to be tortured to death, her host will die with her and evil aliens will destroy Earth?"

"Yeah," Whistler nodded. "And if Jolinar dies, the military folks won't make contact with the Tok'ra. That will give the System Lords an advantage that will tip the scales in their favor. It will take a few years but they will come and Earth will lose."

The blonde was silent for a few minutes as she mentally said a final goodbye to everything and everyone she had ever loved.

"So, what do I need to do?"

"Get on tomorrow's bus for Colorado Springs. I've got your ticket and enough cash to see that you eat properly on the trip," he handed over both and long with slip of paper with an address. "You'll make contact with Samantha Carter in three days. There's only a brief window of opportunity. Sorry."

"Fine," she snapped as she started to pack her meager belongings. "Don't let the door hit you on the way out."

- - -

The next morning Whistler watched from a safe distance as Buffy boarded the bus.

"Good luck, kiddo. I'll keep an eye on your friends, especially Xander," he whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Colorado Springs, Three Days Later**

No one paid any attention to the teen aged girl that was speaking softly into the receiver of the graffiti covered public telephone. Her ratty jeans, dirty hoodie, and lank hair marked her as one of the throwaways of her generation. A lone tear slip down her face as she hung up the phone, slung a small knapsack over her shoulder and headed down the street.

* * *

It was a pleasant, if nondescript house on a street with dozens of similar homes. Samantha Carter, Air Force officer and theoretical astrophysicist, purchased the home only weeks before trusting that her assignment to the SGC was going to be long-term. Her father would not have approved but she needed a place to call home, a place that was really hers. It even a had a yard, not a large one, but it did provide a buffer between her home and those of her neighbors. It was her safe haven, or at least it had been until the mission to Nassya.

She alternated between rage and bone chilling fear, a prisoner in her own body. How the hell could this have happened? After discovering that Kowalski had been infested by a Goa'uld while on Chulak, the SGC began screening all team members after every off-world mission for the tell-tale scar left on the back of a host's neck. Somehow, no one had taken into consideration the possibility that if the symbiote could enter through that back of a human neck, it could just as easily enter through go in through the mouth and into soft inner tissue of the throat. By attempting to perform CPR on one of the Nassyans during the Goa'uld attack, she had become a host. Her Goa'uld had passed off the damage left in its wake as a mere sore throat. And how the hell had no one noticed that she wasn't herself. Even Janet had ignored the evidence.

/Samantha, calm yourself. This will all be over soon,/ Jolinar tried to soothe her unhappy host. /On the next trip through your Stargate I will find my people and attempt to locate a new, willing host. You will be free to return to your life./

/They will figure it out,/ Samantha silently screamed. /They'll stop you./

/For both our sakes, I hope that you are wrong,/ Jolinar warned. /I have seen enough of your mind to know that at best we would be imprisoned and studied./

It was one of the great mysteries among the Tok'ra. Why would the Goa'uld want an unwilling host? Even though a mature symbiote could easily take control the host's body, the host's consciousness was another matter. Given time, a Goa'uld would force its host's mind into a small box from which it would rarely venture but it was a long process. The effort to calm Samantha was rapidly expending Jolinar's dwindling reserves.

The door bell rang. Jolinar was inclined to ignore it but it kept ringing. Firmly pushing Samantha into the background she went to answer the door. She really didn't need this.

* * *

There had better be someone in the house Buffy thought as she pressed the bell for the tenth time. She hadn't come all this way to find out that she was too late. Finally, she thought. Moments later the door opened.

Jolinar paused for a moment, quickly searching her host's memories for a clue to the identity of the girl standing in front of her. "Hello," she said in greeting.

The girl stared at her with eyes that seemed to see far beneath the surface.

Jolinar shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. "Can I help you?"

"I think we might be might be able each other. That is assuming that you are Jolinar." Buffy nodded as the older woman's posture stiffened. "Guessing I'm right then. Can I come in so we can talk?"

The silence in the living room was deafening as both Slayer and Tok'ra tried to stare the other down.

"You are not a host," Jolinar said finally.

"No. That would kinda of defeat the purpose of my visit."

"Which is?"

"I'm volunteering to be your new host."

/NO!/ Sam screamed. /She's a child./

"Who are you?" Jolinar demanded as she pushed Samantha back down. "And what do you know of hosts?"

"My name's Anne," the Slayer lied. "An old _friend_ of mine said that you that you could use a new ride 'cause the one you got now, not gonna work out well for you."

Jolinar blinked in confusion.

"There's an ass-rack that came through the ring thingee. He's going to find you and you will both end up dead."

"What is to stop the Ashrak from killing us if you become my host?" Jolinar was almost amused by the girl.

"Me. I'm tougher than I look. A lot tougher," Buffy shrugged. "And your current host is too important to Earth. _She_ has to survive and stay on her team."

"And you do not need to survive?"

"For the big picture, nope."

/No, Jolinar. You can not be considering this. She's just a little girl. You can keep me./

"My current host is unhappy with your offer," Jolinar offered. "I am also disinclined to accept."

"Mind if I sit down, it's been a long couple of days." Buffy plopped down on the couch without waiting for permission. "Whistler, that's the guy that gave me the heads up about you, was really clear about what would happen if you stay where you are. You and your host will die and Earth won't make contact with the Tok'ra. That will be enough to tip the balance to the System Lords and Earth will fall."

"Are you suggesting an alliance between the Tok'ra and this world?"

"I don't know, maybe. You're both fighting against the same guys."

Jolinar looked thoughtful. The girl's offer could open the way for an alliance.

/They never let you back into the SGC in her body./

/I agree./ Jolinar put the question to Buffy. "How do you plan on getting us back to Chappa'ai? I believe that Samantha is correct in her assessment that we would not be allowed access. And tell me of the one you call Whistler."

"I might have an idea," the Slayer said. "And Whistler, for now, let's just say that he's in the information delivery business."

* * *

Jolinar opened the front door.

"Sam?"

"Come in, Janet. There's someone I'd like you to meet." She stepped aside to allow the SGC's Chief Medical Officer entry.

Janet saw a young woman with damp hair enter the living room.

"That shower felt so good. Is this the doc?"

"Janet, meet Anne."

"Hi." Buffy walked up to Jolinar. "You ready?"

"Yes. And you?"

"Sam, what's going on?"

Jolinar bent her neck as she placed her open mouth over Buffy's. Sam and Slayer both shuddered before stepping apart. Buffy moved to catch Sam as she collapsed.

"Janet, Samantha needs your assistance," the girl said in the reverberating voice of the Goa'uld, her eyes flashing gold.


	3. Chapter 3

**Colorado Springs**

Thirty-four minutes after Dr. Frasier had placed the telephone call to the SGC, two gray utility trucks pulled over to the side of quiet residential street. In the back of the first truck, SG-1, minus Capt. Carter, and SG-3 went over the plan to secure the location and take the Goa'uld into custody.

"Since we don't know for certain who's playing host to the snake treat everyone in Carter's house as a possible Goa'uld. Major, you take one man and circle around back. The last thing we need is for the Goa'uld to make a break out the backdoor," Jack O'Neill said quietly. "Try not to kill anyone if you don't have to but no one, and that includes the doc and Carter, gets out."

"Jack," Daniel interrupted. "The Goa'uld let Janet call for help."

"DanielJackson, it is the nature of the Goa'uld to devious. This is most likely a trap," Teal'c stated coolly.

"We aren't going to go _**in **_shooting but we can't take any chances," O'Neill continued. "Teal'c and I will make contact. Daniel, you will stay with the rest of SG-3 and cover the front yard in case this is a trap. And try not to look too conspicuous."

The jarheads of SG-3 snorted.

BfBfBf

Janet's attention was divided between her unconscious friend and the Goa'uld sitting quietly on a nearby chair. The latter had made no attempt to stop her from placing an emergency call to the SGC. On the contrary, the Goa'uld had suggested that she make the call once the doctor had assured herself that Sam wasn't in any immediate danger. She suspected a trap but really didn't see any alternative. Now she waited, hoping that General Hammond would send the rest of SG-1 with SG-2 through 4 as backup.

The girl's eyes snapped open but didn't glow. "Any chance that they'll come in shooting? 'Cause I think they're about to arrive and you might want to consider taking cover in case they are trigger happy."

"Anne?" Janet was startled. Why was the host talking? Or was it?

"Yeah. Julie, that's my new best friend, isn't feeling too well at the moment," Buffy said as Janet heard someone approach the door. "Why don't you let your friends in? I'll just sit here quietly and not make any threatening moves, you know, not wanting to get shot and all."

After a final visual check of Sam, Janet went to open the door just as the colonel and Teal'c approached the house. She was somewhat relieved to see that Daniel and half of SG-3 were taking up positions to the left and right of the house. She hoped that meant that the rest of SG-3 was covering the back.

"Hey Doc, I hear Capt. Carter hasn't been herself lately," O'Neill greeted her. "How's she doing?"

"She's unconscious, sir, but she doesn't appear to be severely injured." Janet replied, not sure what O'Neill was up to.

"Mind if we come in?"

Janet gave a mental sigh of relief. "Not at all. Sam has a guest that I'd like you to meet."

BfBfBf

Buffy watched the interplay between the doctor and colonel with a mixture of amusement and trepidation. So far so good in that no one had tried to storm the castle, but she had seen enough of Jolinar's second hand memories to know that O'Neill was not to be taken lightly. While his only visible companion was the Jaffa, she had no doubt that he had backup outside in case Jolinar tried to run. Which would, of course, defeat the whole purpose of having the doctor notify them in the first place. Oh well, better wake up her new buddy and get the show on the road.

/Hey, Julie, wakey wakey. Our ride's here./

Jolinar stirred. /My name is _not_ Julie./

Buffy smiled, confounding her audience. She had a feeling that teasing Jolinar could be almost as much fun as teasing Giles. Her smile slipped away as she remembered that she would probably never see her Watcher again.

"So, who's the snake?" O'Neill said breaking into her moment of sadness.

The slayer took a closer look at the two newcomers. She took note that only colonel was armed and while he was not currently pointing at her, his hand was resting on it, ready, no doubt, to respond to her slightest twitch. Damn, she hoped she wouldn't get shot at again.

/No, both are armed,/ Jolinar corrected her host. /The Jaffa has a zat'nik'tel. The first shot stuns, the second kills./

"Ouch," Buffy muttered.

"Don't like being called a snake?"

"Not particularly, but the ouch was in response to Julie explaining what a zat, zat'nik, argh," she took a deep breath, "what a zat thingie is."

"And this Julie," O'Neill prompted.

Buffy dipped her head.

"My name is Jolinar, _**not**_ Julie," the Tok'ra stated. "And I am not a snake. I am Tok'ra."

"T?"

"The Tok'ra are a rebel group of Goa'uld that oppose the System Lords. It is said that many years ago Jolinar attempted to lead a rebellion against Cronus."

"Which I'm guessing didn't turn out well."

"Indeed. Cronus suspended hostilities with Apophis and they joined forces to crush the rebellion. Jolinar escaped."

"Colonel," Janet said quietly. "I need to get Sam to the infirmary as soon as possible."

O'Neill didn't take his eyes off the small blonde Goa'uld. "I thought you said she was just unconscious."

"She is, from what I can tell without my equipment," Janet replied. "I don't know if Jolinar did any damage on her way out."

"I did not," Jolinar snapped. "She will recover. I am not a Goa'uld that would kill a previous host."

"But you are snake," O'Neill countered.

/Let me handle him./

The blonde head dipped again.

"Cool it, colonel. She isn't a snake."

"Oh?"

"She didn't taste like chicken," Buffy smirked. "So how about you take me to your leader."


End file.
